Within the diversified information society, if service providers such as an enterprise can widely distribute users' attributes which are provided from the users and accumulated, the service providers can make more profit. On the other hand, the users can get useful services from the service providers in return of their life logs, collected by a sensing device such as a GPS (Global Positioning System) and a Wi-Fi (Wireless Fidelity), to the service providers. One of effective methods to promote distribution of personal information such as users' attributes is anonymization. The anonymization performs various anonymization processes such as generalization, truncation, perturbation, and so on to information with high privacy. By the anonymization processes, no one can distinguish individuals' information among anonymized information.
In such a technical field of the anonymization, a technology described in PTL 1 discloses: to include as a policy setting rule a plurality of conformity conditions with different priority, and in case a documents conforms to a plurality of conformity conditions, to perform operation limitation by the conformity condition with high priority. As data which shows this priority, a score value is set (in particular, refer to paragraph [0062]).
Also, a technology described in PTL 2 is, as is clear from the description of problems in paragraph [0009] of the document concerned, by making abstraction level of description (for example, name of a disease in a text of medical field) included in a document constant, aiming at standardization of the description.